gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari Tsukimi
Mari Tsukimi is a senior at Gekkoukan High School. She's also in Student Council and on the Track Team. Mari's persona is Garuda of the Star Arcana, and she fights with Spears and Javelins. Mari is fairly talented at a variety of things, but these talents don't neccesarily translate to fighting ability. Personality Mari tends to be very friendly and outgoing, and tries to make new friends as much as possible. She is quite the worrier where her friends are concerned, and sometimes lets that get the better of her. Moreover, she holds people to a high standards, often pushing people away in the process, or setting herself up for disappointment. Due to this, she fiercely values those whom she has chosen to trust. The easiest way to make her angry is to betray that trust. Appearance Mari is somewhar short, slender, and somewhat pale. She has long, lustrous black hair, and icy blue eyes, signifying mixed japanese and european descent. Her standard outfit typically consists of an office-style blouse, with a knee-length skirt, and glasses. Mari's choice in clothing gives off the appearance of a young librarian. Her typical color scheme is gray and dark blue, with a touch of yellow. In the winter, Mari throws on a longcoat, usually black with yellow accents. It's obvious she values her appearance, and spends much time on it. Relationships Mari tries to get along with as many people as possible, projecting a friendly attitude, for the most part. Chances are, if you two have met, she considers you an acquaintance, at least. Rose: Mari considers Rose a good friend. She's very interested in Rose, due to her android nature. Mari seems to want to observe see how Rose will change and grow. However, Mari still is unsure if she can trust Rose entirely. For now, however, she shows great concern for her well-being, seeing Rose as almost a younger sister. Seiji Mudo: Mari considers Seiji a close friend. They've fought together and talked often, so Mari feels that she can trust him in some ways. She's especially fond of engaging in friendly teasing with him. Seiji is one of the few guys that Mari can talk to easily and honestly. Zaeed Taihou: Mari and Zaeed were friends through middle school, but drifted apart once they entered high school. The recent conflict has rekindled their somewhat odd friendhship. Mari trusts Zaeed, but often finds herself exasperated by his more eccentric habits and actions. She especially finds his unintentional patronizing attitude irritating. Mari believes that she doesn't necessarily need Zaeed's help or advice, and will often dismiss it as paranoid nagging. She does, however, show concern for his well-being, and wishes Zaeed would open up a bit more about his problems. Izumo Kaijo: '''Mari found him exasperating to deal with at first, but eventually decided to deal with him in a polite manner. Results have varied.The two were more than friends for a short time, Mari seeing it as little more than physical fun with no strings attached. However, she felt Izumo was getting feelings for her, and so she ended it. '''Kelsey Alexander: Mari respects him, and the two often engage each other in intellectual conversation. Nagamari Iten: Mari trusts Naga to watch her back, and considers him a close friend and confidant. Persona Weapon: Spears. Mari has been training in spears from a young age, and is also quite skilled with javelins and other manner of throwing spears. Her current equipment consists of a heavy Boar Spear and a set of Pilums . Even with her skill, however, she is not all that strong physically, and uses her spear to keep distance between herself and her opponent. Persona: Garuda *'Arcana:' Star *'Appearance: '''Garuda looks much the same as he does in the SMT games, except his color scheme has changed to match Mari's. His wings are now blue, with flecks of gold on his feathers. His body is a grayish-blue. Garuda also wears a golden crown on his head. *'Stats:' STR:1, MAG:5, END:1, AGL:5, LUK:3 *'Weak': Fire and Lightning *'Resist': Ice and Wind *'Skills''': Bufudyne, Ice Boost, Garudyne, Magarula, Wind Amp, Wind Boost, Dualcast, Mind Charge Story Mari was born to a japanese man and a french woman, both of whom were fairly wealthy. She spent most of her early life being tutored at home on top of her schooling, and going through a martial arts and weapons dojo. Her parents pushed her hard and expected much, but Mari found herself more than up to the challenge. She recieved top marks in school, was one of the best runners and javelin throwers on the Track and Field teams, and was often near the top of any student leadership group. Unfortunately, she also expected much of the same from other people, so Mari found herself pushing most people away. Her cheery attitude never seemed to fade, however, and she was able to slowly build a small group of close friends as she went through her early school years. All in all, Mari's life has been fairly peaceful, and outright normal, especially when compared to what she must deal with now. The current crisis seems to be taking a toll on Mari. She has tried to approach it as she would any other problem, but has met with limited success. Mari also worries greatly for the welfare of those around her, and her own weakness frustrates her greatly. Mari is especially concerned about the effect it will have on herself and others, knowing that any sort of prolonged conflict will take it's toll on her friends' mental states sooner or later. Furthermore, the fact that there are other humans who work against the Dorms has made her paranoia intensify. Mari constantly has to keep making the hoice between playing it safe, or risking lives to find out more. Category:Characters Category:Star